There are conventional portable game devices including a display and a camera (image-capturing device) provided on the back side of the display. These game devices obtain a captured image in response to a shutter operation by the user to analyze a characteristic portion of the captured image obtained and to display, on the display, an image obtained by superimposing a virtual character over the captured image based on the analysis results.
With the conventional game devices, where the camera is provided on the back surface of the display, there has been room for improvement in realizing various inputs using a camera.
Thus, the present specification discloses an information processing device, a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing system, and an information processing method, with which it is possible to realize various inputs using a captured image.
(1)
An example information processing system described herein includes a housing, a camera, a position calculation unit and a process performing unit. The camera captures an image in a side surface direction of the housing. The position calculation unit calculates, based on a camera image obtained by the camera, a three-dimensional position of an object included in the camera image. The process performing unit performs an information process in accordance with the three-dimensional position.
(2)
The information processing system may further include a shape specification unit for specifying a shape of the object based on the camera image. The process performing unit may perform an information process in accordance with the three-dimensional position and the shape of the object.
(3)
The process performing unit may specify a position in a three-dimensional virtual space based on the three-dimensional position to perform, for the specified position, a different information process depending on the shape of the object.
(4)
The shape specification unit may specify an image area of the object included in the camera image, and specify the shape of the object based on the image area. The position calculation unit may calculate the position of the object based on the image area of the object specified by the shape specification unit.
(5)
The position calculation unit may calculate a two-dimensional position of the object on the camera image and calculate the three-dimensional position based on the two-dimensional position. The shape specification unit may specify the shape of the object based on the two-dimensional position calculated by the position calculation unit.
(6)
The housing may be able to be held in one hand of a user. The position calculation unit may calculate a three-dimensional position of the other hand of the user included in the camera image.
(7)
The process performing unit may perform an information process for specifying a position in a three-dimensional virtual space based on the three-dimensional position.
(8)
The process performing unit may move an object in a three-dimensional virtual space based on the three-dimensional position.
(9)
The information processing system may further include a display device provided on a front surface of the housing. The process performing unit may perform an information process for displaying, on the display device, an image in accordance with the three-dimensional position.
(10)
The camera may capture an image in a side surface direction with respect to a left side or a right side of the housing. The position calculation unit may calculate a three-dimensional position, the three-dimensional position including a first position with respect to a first direction that is parallel to the side surface direction, a second position with respect to a second direction that is perpendicular to the side surface direction and is perpendicular to a screen of the display device, and a third position with respect to a third direction that is perpendicular to the side surface direction and is parallel to the screen of the display device. The process performing unit may perform a process with respect to a direction in the three-dimensional virtual space corresponding to a left-right direction on the screen of the display device based on the first position. The process performing unit may perform a process with respect to a direction in the three-dimensional virtual space corresponding to a depth direction on the screen of the display device based on the second position. The process performing unit may perform a process with respect to a direction in the three-dimensional virtual space corresponding to an up-down direction on the screen of the display device based on the third position.
The present specification also discloses an information processing program instructing a computer of an information processing system to function as the various units set forth above. Note that the computer of the information processing system may be a computer of the information processing device that includes the camera, or may be a computer of another information processing device separate from the information processing device. The present specification also discloses an information processing device including the various units of the information processing system set forth above. The present specification also discloses an information processing method to be performed on the information processing system set forth above.
With the information processing device, the storage medium storing an information processing program, the information processing system, and the information processing method, it is possible to realize various inputs using a captured image.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.